A Lighthouse in the Sea of Time
Cast Keith David as Goliath Thom Adcox-Hernandez as Lexington Jeff Bennett as Brooklyn and Owen Burnett Bill Fagerbakke as Broadway Ed Asner as Hudson Frank Welker as Bronx, Banquo, and Gilly Salli Richardson as Elisa Maza Tom Wilson as Matt Bluestone John Rhys-Davies as Macbeth and Arthur Morwood-Smyth Paul Winfield as Jeffrey Robbins BJ Ward as Lydia Duane and Fleance Summary Archaeologists Lydia Duane and Arthur Morwood-Smyth find a chest containing the Scrolls of Merlin inside a cavern. Elisa tells the gargoyles that she and Matt are supposed to escort the Scrolls to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Matt and Elisa arrive at the archaeologist's boat. Banquo and Fleance, sent by Macbeth, arrive in harrier jets and attack the boat, stealing the Scrolls. The gargoyles arrive to help. Hudson manages to grab one Scroll, but is stunned by Banquo's jet and falls into the ocean. The jets flee, with Broadway grabbing onto one of them. Broadway is brought back to an airplane hangar, where he tries to steal the Scroll, but is knocked out by Macbeth. Macbeth takes the scrolls, finding that he only possesses the second set of scrolls. He looks for the first set, saying that "it would be useless, even dangerous, to read these out of order." Meanwhile, Hudson washes up on a beach, where a blind man named Jeffrey Robbins takes him inside his house. Robbins explains that he became blind in the war in Vietnam, where shrapnel robbed him of his vision. He also tells Hudson that he writes novels, and shows him one. Hudson is unable to read it because it is written in Braille, but he also cannot read the printed version. Robbins offers to teach him how to read, but Hudson says that it shames him to admit that he can't read. Dawn arrives and Hudson stands on a wall outside of Robbins' house, turning to stone. While Hudson is at Robbins' house, Broadway is held prisoner by Macbeth, who tries to find the first scroll. Macbeth tracks Hudson to Robbins' house. He asks Robbins' of Hudson's whereabouts, claiming that his name is "Lennox Macduff", a friend of Hudson. Robbins says that he had already left, but in actuality, Hudson was frozen in stone on the wall. Macbeth sees this and takes the canister holding the first set of the Scrolls. Later, when Hudson awakens to find that the Scrolls are gone, Robbins tells him that a friend came by earlier, which Hudson doesn't know. Robbins says that Lennox Macduff's name sounded phony, because Lennox and Macduff are characters from one of Shakespeare's plays: Macbeth. Robbins finds Macbeth's address in the phone book (under his phony name, Lennox Macduff) and Hudson goes to retrieve the scrolls. At Macbeth's castle, Macbeth has Broadway chained to a wall, while he tries to find the safest way to open the Scrolls. Goliath, Brooklyn, and Lexington arrive, with Hudson meeting them. Macbeth opens the first set of scrolls as Banquo and Fleance try to fend off the gargoyles with laser cannons. They manage to destroy the cannons, but Macbeth opens the scrolls. Reading them, he finds out that it is Merlin's diary, not a book of spells. Goliath threatens to destroy the scrolls if Macbeth does not release Broadway, but Macbeth claims the scrolls are worthless. Broadway persuades Goliath not to destroy the scrolls, and Macbeth frees Broadway, telling them to take the scrolls and go. The gargoyles return to the clock tower, where Goliath offers to read them to the clan. Hudson says that they'll read the scrolls themselves, when they learn how. Robbins decides to write a new novel about Merlin, The Sword and the Staff. Notes * It is revealed that Hudson and Broadway cannot read, though both begin making efforts to learn at the end of the episode. * Hudson makes a new friend, Jeffrey Robbins, who he will continue to visit later in the series, though since Robbins is blind, Hudson will not inform him that he is a Gargoyle. ** In the non-canon The Goliath Chronicles episode The Dying Of The Light, Robbins states that he figured it out. ** This is also the case in the SLG comics series. Trivia References Memorable Quotes *Jeffrey Robbins: The written word is all that stands between memory and oblivion. Without books as our anchors, we are cast adrift, neither teaching, nor learning. They are windows on the past, mirrors on the present, and prisms reflecting all possible futures. Books are lighthouses erected in the dark sea of time. *Lexington: Harrier jets! They can take off and land like helicopters. I read about them. *Broadway: When your life is this exciting, who needs books? *Robbins: I'm glad you came back. *Hudson: I'm afraid I can't stay, but I think I left something on the terrace this morning. Have you come across a large canister? *Robbins: No, but a friend of yours was on the terrace, a "Lennox Macduff". Maybe he took it. *Hudson: I don't know any... Lennox Macduff. *Robbins: I'm not surprised. The name sounded phony. Lennox and Macduff were two characters in a play by Shakespeare: Macbeth. *Hudson: Macbeth? I've got to go, Robbins, I... I don't know where he lives... *Robbins: Who? *Hudson: Macbeth! Macduff! I do know him, but he's not a friend! *Robbins: Well, maybe this will help. *(Robbins reads out of a phone book.) *Robbins: Macaderm... Macbryde... Macduff, Cameron... Macduff, Leeland... Macduff, Lennox! Now, here's an address, just like that. *Hudson: Hmph. Magic book. *Robbins: Aren't they all? *Goliath: Release Broadway. *Macbeth: Or what? *Goliath: Or I'll burn the scrolls. *Macbeth: Go ahead. They're worthless. No magic at all. *Broadway: No! They are magic! But you can't burn them, Goliath. You can't! It's Merlin's life, in his own words. When you read them, they take you there. It is magic, Goliath. Precious magic. *Hudson: Aye, lad. T'would be the greatest shame to lose them. *(Macbeth pauses for a moment, then releases Broadway.) *Macbeth: You're all trespassing. Now take the scrolls and go. *Broadway: Why stare at marks on a page when you can rent the video? *Goliath: I feared the scrolls would be too great a temptation for... *Elisa Maza: XANATOS! Made me look like an amateur. But I've got no proof. Without it... *Goliath: Without it. It falls to us. *MacBeth: throwing Broadway You understand I don't get any real pleasure from this. *growls *MacBeth: Well you've got courage beastie. I'll give you that... What you don't have... is a prayer. *Jeffery Robbins: I understand. But it's not shameful to be illiterate, Hudson. It's only shameful to stay that way. *Hudson: a framed medal What is this? hands it to Robbins, who feels it *Jeffery Robbins: My Purple Heart. For this. his blind eyes So busy trying to herd a bunch of green kids through 'Nam that I didn't watch my step. Shrapnel - you never see it coming. *Hudson: "Nam"? *Jeffery Robbins: Vietnam. The war? Funny, something about your voice made me think you were a soldier, once. *Hudson: Aye. Still am, I suppose. *MacBeth tells the story of King Arthur and Merlin *Broadway: You were there. *MacBeth: laughs I'm old, but I'm not that old. Obviously, I read about it. *Broadway: But... you describe it as if you were there. *Jeffery Robbins: Are you all right? *Hudson: I had a little trouble. *Jeffery Robbins: This beach isn't safe after dark. Do you need a doctor? *Hudson: No. Just a place to rest until sunrise. If I could lean on you... *Jeffery Robbins: Come on in. I've got a fire going. *Hudson: There's little I can offer in return, except my thanks. *Jeffery Robbins: That's payment in full. Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes